Denzel Liones
Margaret Veronica Elizabeth Caroline † |rank = n/a |occupation = Holy Knight |affiliation = Holy Knights Pleiades of the Azure Sky |abilities = Judgement |equipment = Two Druid-blessed swords |manga = Chapter 153|birth = October 16}} is a Holy Knight and the leader of the Pleiades of the Azure Sky, and the younger brother of Baltra Liones. Appearance Denzel is an old man of tall structure. He has long hair that is tied, and a distinguishing mustache and beard. As a Holy Knight, his attire is mainly armor with what seems to be a vestment underneath. Personality Denzel is an intelligent and highly alerted man, as he seems quite knowledgeable. He is also quite confident of his own strength, as he had taken on Fraudrin despite knowing he's a member of the Ten Commandments, without a single sign of fear. History Sometime ago he was exiled by Fraudrin who was in possession of Dreyfus's body from the Kingdom, and was around then that he formed the Pleiades of the Azure Sky. Plot Great Fight Festival arc Denzel is first seen within a secluded space where Fraudrin was brought, whom Fraudrin has recognized instantly as Denzel Liones. Planning to extract information regarding the Ten Commandments out of the demon, the Holy Knight soon engages in battle with the former, boasting about his ability as a human to fight equally against the fearsome Demon Clan. Fraudrin prepares to attack again but Denzel casts Dead Man's Revenge upon him, causing the Demon to see the ghosts of those whom he had slain in the past. Fraudrin refused to halt, which caused Denzel to activate Judgement as well, Death Pierce soon joining the battle after casting Melody on the demon. Knowing his chances, Fraudrin decides to escape, but fails to do so as Perfect Cube was cast. When Fraudrin claims that he is not a real member of the Ten Commandments, Denzel tells him that he cannot deceive them, but was shocked after learning the true identity of the Commandment Fraudrin has substituted. After the commandment of "thou shalt not kill" Gray Lord interfere their duel by breaking the Perfect Cube, Denzel had no choice to let them escape to avoid being affected by Gray Lord's commandment. Abilities and Equipment As a Holy Knight of his veteran years, Denzel is incredibly powerful fighter in his own right as he was able to be on par with the likes Fraudrin still in possession of Dreyfus who was once the Great Holy Knight, keeping up with each other's blows. Abilities |Shinpan (Jajjimento)|}}: Judgement allows Denzel to use the opponent's guilt of killing the people depending on how many they came across and "judge" them. * |Shibito no Fukushū (Deddo Man Ribenji)|}}: Once this spell is cast by the touching the target with a pointed finger followed with several circular hand signs that activates the rune, the target begins to see ghosts of people they have killed in the past. These ghosts would forever haunt the target until he meets their same fate. Weapons Denzel carries two swords that were said to have been blessed by the prayers of the Druids which possess the power to harm demonic beings. Relationships Battle Great Fight Festival arc *Fraudrin vs. Denzel & Death Pierce: Indecisive References }} Navigation es:Denzel Liones Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Holy Knights Category:Knights Category:Six Stars of Azure Sky